The ring
by tonemananime warrior
Summary: Ranma get's a promise ring to show which of his fiances is the true one. But who will he give it to?
1. Ranma's decision

Hello friends and admirers. A lot happened since my last fic. My computer crashed, which really ticked me off, so I haven't really gotten that much writing done. SO, I de4cided to write a fic to regain the sense of accomplishment I lost.  
  
I will be attending AnimeCentral 2002 as part of my college's (University of Michigan – Flint) anime club. I recommend all to check it out. The web address is www.acen.org  
  
One final note: If I get 15 reviews for this piece, I will write more. I have been tossing some ideas around.  
  
  
  
Part 1: Ranma's decisive plan  
  
It was a late Saturday afternoon in Nerima. The day could e be descried as a perfect fall day. The normal chaos that flowed thru the town seemed to be settled for the moment and peace was prosperous.  
  
Tendo Nabiki sat at a booth in a local coffee shop quietly sipping coffee. Before her sat her calculator and her record book. She was attempting to see what her finances were at.  
  
"Let's see take away the clothes cost, the CD player, and the repair cost to the house…." She quietly said to herself. "I am left with 10,000 yen."  
  
This displeased her to say the least. She needed a quick source of cash to make up for her recent losses. Suddenly her quick source came walking in.  
  
It was Ranma. It had been a while since she had seen him, since he was no longer living at the Tendo dojo. After returning fro the battle with saffron, he soon moved back with this mother on the outskirts of Nerima. Genma had also moved out, but not back to his wife's place. Instead, the couple was having a temporary separation to help to sort out their differenced. Nodaka had also ordered that he move out of the Tendo household and get a job. Genma had quickly found both employment and shelter at R. Tofu's clinic.  
  
Still, this had not changed much in Ranma's life. His fiancés were still squabbling over him and his rivals still wanted his head on a stick. Unfortunately non-could ever match the power that he had.  
  
The red chine shirted young man didn't notice Nabiki's presence and made his way to a booth on the opposite side of the café. Not more than five minutes later, another young man, wearing blue jeans and a brown leather jacket walked in and made his way towards Ranma. He sate down in the seat across from him.  
  
'Hmmm,' Nabiki though to herself "I see that you've been making some new friends since you left.'  
  
Nabiki watched fixated as the two talked. Then, she noticed something interesting. Ranma had pulled out a small black box and pushed it across the table in front of the other, mysterious man. He intern picked it up and opened it, revealing from what Nabiki could tell to be a ring.  
  
Nabiki quickly reached into her bad to find the item she was looking for. It was a high-powered microphone. She put the headphones on, hit record, and propped up a menu to make it look less conspicuous. The conversation came in clear as day.  
  
"So what do you think, Mamoru-kun," Ranma asked.  
  
"I am glad to see you finally thinking clearly," Mamoru said. "May I ask what brought about this decision?"  
  
"Well, ever since I moved in with my mom, I am finally starting to get my life back in control." Explained Ranma. "The only thing that I needed to figure out was with which girl I wanted to spend my life with. So, this ring is to show that I really love her."  
  
"Which one did you decide on?" questioned Mamoru.  
  
"It took me a lot of debating," proclaimed Ranma." But I finally decided on…"  
  
"Another refill Madam?"  
  
"NANI!" Nabiki's head shot up and saw a waitress standing over her. She quickly nodded and the microphone once again was able to pick up the conversation.  
  
"So when are you going to give it to her?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"I have this all worked out." Ranma began to explain his well throughout plan. "First I am going back home to borrow mom's katana. I knew long ago that no matter whom I ended up with it would tick someone off. Then I am going to find a perfect moment to give her the ring and from there she will hopefully take the ring and we'll begin to work out the rest together."  
  
"Good plan my friend," Mamoru said with a smile. "Will you be needing any back-up?"  
  
Ranma leaned back and took a second to think. He then said, "No I think that I can handle this one on my own. Besides don't' you have a date with Usagi tonight?"  
  
"Tonight?" Mamoru asked. "Yes, now that you mention it, I do. I didn't know you would be going ahead with it today. Isn't that a little quick? I mean you just finished with that long meditation. Are you sure you want to go ahead so quickly with this plan?"  
  
"Most definitely," Ranma explained. "I have been putting off this decision for too long."  
  
Mamoru slid out of the booth, stood up and said, "The only thing left is for me to wish you luck. You take care you got that."  
  
Ranma happily responded, "Thanks. Tell Usagi and the others I said hi."  
  
"I will. Good luck Ranma." Mamoru called back as he left the café.  
  
A few moments later Ranma got up and also left the café.  
  
Nabiki pressed stop on the tape recorder. A single thought went through her mind. 'Ranma. Some days I could just kiss you.  
  
Nabiki quickly called Kodachi, Ukyo and Akane to inform them to meet her at the Nekohaten. Once there they met with Shampoo and the five girls found a table to sit at.  
  
"Okay, Nabiki," Ukyo said. "You got us all here now what do you want?"  
  
"Nabiki smiles and said, "I have information that all of you will find interesting. It concerns our favorite boy with a pigtail. Cost to hear is 10,000 yen a person"  
  
The girls were reluctant to say the least. Nabiki was always out for the quick buck. Still, her information was always solid. The girls dug into their purses and produced the necessary yen.  
  
After taking the money, folding it, and putting it into her walled, Nabiki smiles and said, "Thank you ladies. A please doing business with you as always."  
  
Nabiki then pulled out the tape recorder and pushed play. The girls listened with intent to the recorded conversation. After the tape was done and Nabiki had hit stop, three of the girls had huge smiles on their faces.  
  
Shampoo thought, 'Airen finally come to shampoo.'  
  
Ukyo thought, 'Ranchan will finally be mine.'  
  
Kodachi thought, 'My darling Ranma will finally confess his undying love for me.  
  
The three girls quickly bolted out of their seats and made their way out of the restaurant. The remaining girl, Akane slowly pushed her chair out and began to exit the restaurant. IT appeared as if she didn't' really have any place to go in a hurry.  
  
Nabiki noticed this and asked, "Hey sis why aren't you getting ready for Ranma?"  
  
"Why bother," Akane answered. Her voice was full of sadness. "I know he's not coming after me."  
  
Akane's thoughts drew her back to the last real conversation she had with Ranma. IT happened 4 months ago right before summer break, right before he had moved to his mother's.  
  
He had asked her out to dinner, just him and her. It was a perfect romantic night…at least to a point. That point was when Ranma asked a question that continued to haunt her.  
  
"Akane, I don't' want us to beat around the bush anymore. If you tell me the truth with ever going back on you words. I'll do the same. Akane…Do you love me?"  
  
The answer she gave was one she was living to regret. Right when she was about to speak, all hell broke loss.  
  
Shampoo appeared out of nowhere and flung her arms around Ranma. Two seconds later Ukyo appeared spouting stuff about being Ranma's "cute fiancé." To add to the calamity Kocachi "the black rose" appeared spouting her regular load of nonsense.  
  
The next instant came to be a moment that would plague Akane everyday on. As always it seems, she had lost her temper and booted Ranma toward the horizon, shouting to him as he disappeared, "I hate you."  
  
That was the last Akane saw of him for 2 months. He moved out, leaving a not saying he was going on a trip to catch up on lost time with this mom, and that he would be moving in with her after the trip. The note also gave the instructions to boot Genma out of the dojo.  
  
She didn't see him till school resumed in the fall there wasn't much between them except dry hellos and good-bye with meaningless short chatter that went nowhere in-between. The most intriguing conversation had been, "Nice weather, ne Ranma?" "Yup. Ja ne."  
  
'He would have stayed if I had just told the truth' Akane thought to herself. '. But I didn't' and now's he's banished his feelings towards me. She reached the doorway of the Nekohaten, turned back and said, "I know Ranma won't be giving me the ring Nabiki. He thinks I hate him."  
  
Ranma sat in his living room, polishing his mother's Katana. After bringing it to a shine he put it back in its holster and strapped it on his back. He then quickly walked into his mother's room.  
  
"I'm ready," he announced.  
  
"Good. I'm not." His mother said in replied. She was looking thru outfits in her closet. "I still don't' have anything to wear to meet with your father."  
  
"I can't believe you actually are giving him a second chance." Ranma commented snidely. Over the years he had become very sick of his father's underhanded dealings, which constantly got both of them nearly killed, "Well I am going."  
  
"Good luck honey." His mother called as he walked off.  
  
"You too." Answered Ranma. After giving it a few thoughts he decided to stop by Dr. Tofu's and help his father spruce up for the date his mother. 'He makes her happy at least. Besides evening is more romantic anyway.'  
  
To be continued…  
  
This is become longer than I anticipated, so I am breaking it into parts. This is part 1. I should have part 2 done before I go to Rosemont on April 19-21st. I recommend all that can go to do it. It's going to be a great. It's my first anime convention.  
  
Now for the disclaimer's. Yes that was Mamoru from Sailor Moon. Which I don't own. HE 's only in part 1 coming and chilling with Ranma over some coffee. So that's why I am not calling this story another crossover, its' a minor one. Also Ranma ½ and all its characters aren't mine either. I am just borrowing. Besides remember, broke college student here. You wont' et much if you sue.  
  
Well, peace out more coming soon. 


	2. Advice from an odd source

I'm back. I finally got my computer fixed. Now I am L33t once more. Now time to get down to some real writing.  
  
Now for part 2.  
  
* Remember, more reviews-more writing.  
  
Ranma made his way to Dr. Tofu's clinic, finding his dad (in his panda mode) sweeping. It was obvious he was just going to go in his dirty old go to his date with his wife. Ranma signed to himself and thought, 'Man do I have my work cut out for me.'  
  
His father finally noticed his presents and held up a sign that read, "Hello son."  
  
"Oyaji," Ranma said getting angry. "You really are stupid." With that last comment Ranma punted his father through the doors of the clinic, knocking him unconscious.  
  
Dr. Tofu hearing the noise appeared on the scene and said, "Konnichi wa, Ranma."  
  
"Tofu-Sensei. I need 3cc's of Sodium dioxide, stat." Ranma said in response.  
  
Dr. Tofu just stood there dumfounded He finally asked, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Ranma smiled and said, "Nothing. I've just always wanted to say that. No seriously do you have a good suit here by any chance.  
  
"Yes, I do actually." Dr. Tofu said in response. He was still a little confused by what Ranma wanted.  
  
"Good. You get that and I'll get some hot water." Announced Ranma with a glimmer in his eye. "We have some work to do."  
  
"Sazuke." Kodachi yelled at the top of her lungs. The young gymnast was dressed in a yellow ballroom dress. "It is time to get my darling Ranma."  
  
"Mistress Kodachi," Sazuke finally appeared and looked out of breath from running so fast. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yes." Replied Kodachi with an evil smile "First we shall make it look like you are really a robber trying to rob me, then my darling Ranma will save me. My love seeing that this is the perfect moment to bestow on me the ring, which signifies are love, will gently slip it on my finger. Then we will be together forever. Oh just thinking about my darling...Oh hohohoho, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!!!!!"  
  
The young lady's laugh echoes thru the halls of the Kuno residence.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of town, Ukyo was in the middle of getting her restaurant turned more romantic. She had set up candles all over the place, dimmed the lights and had a batch of her ultra special Okonomiyaki cooking on the stove. 'Looks like something out of a movie. Ran- Chan will soon be mine.'  
  
"Great grandma, Ranma come to shampoo." Shampoo yelled into the kitchen.  
  
"Be patient child." Cologne replied. "Are you sure that he will be coming for you? He could as easily go after any of the other girls instead." Cologne's take on Ranma had changed dramatically since the battle with Saffron. The boy had surpassed her in power a long time ago; the battle had just made it evident. Because of this, until further notice the laws of the Amazon were nullified. The wise elder did not dare move her tribe toward an opponent so strong as Ranma. "I think that until he does come for you, you should just wait for him and make no move till then."  
  
This comment-shocked shampoo to the core. Her great grandmother had also told her to go after Ranma that it was for the good of the clan. She knew that Ranma would come for her; there was no doubt in her mind. After a second she decided to voice her concern. "But, Great Grandmother,"  
  
"Child for the moment you will have to trust me." Cologne stopped her before she could even get a single word out. "Ranma Saotome is a powerful being and until truly figure out why. I wish for you not to try to make him your husband. Do you understand me?  
  
Shampoo was once again full of hesitation. She did not want to lose Ranma, yet at the same time she dare not anger her grandmother. She quietly responded, "Yes, Great Grandmother. Shampoo won't go after Ranma till you say so. "  
  
Meanwhile at the tendo dojo. Akane was in her Gi breaking cylinder blocks with her hand again. She had been at it for the past 2 hours. It was quiet obvious that she was trying not to think too hard about something, and that something was Ranma. She didn't' want to think about the fact that he would soon be confessing his love for someone else. The thought made her hurt. She then balled up her fist, focused the pain, and not only broke the cylinder block, but also broke right through the wood floor. After pulling her hand from the ground, she stood up and walked to the wall, where she leaned against it and sat down. She pulled her knees not her chest and just sat there. She finally decided to think about the subject at hand. 'I wonder who the ring really is for. Definitely not Kodachi. Ukyo maybe, but it will be more than likely Shampoo. She's strong, she can cook and she's cute. Unlike me.' Without resisting anymore, she allowed a tear to fall. Suddenly she noticed someone standing in the doorway of the dojo. It was the last person she wanted to see at this moment and time. It was happosai. The small old leech moved toward the girl and sat in front of her, not saying a word the whole time.  
  
Akane was the first to speak. "Listen, I am not in the mood to talk right now. So just go help yourself to my underwear drawer and leave me alone."  
  
"Thank you my dear." Happosai said in reply. "But your precious silkies are not what I am after today."  
  
"Well that's a first." Akane said snidely.  
  
"I know why you are so upset. Your thinking about Ranma aren't you?" Happosai questioned, already knowing that she would deny. "You may say what you like but hear me out first before you make any other action. As you know when I was a young lad, I met Cologne when she was a beautiful young woman. What you don't know is there was a lot more to our relationship. She said that if I stayed, we could be married and start a family together. Still, I denied myself that beautiful thing; think that I was not worthy. So I left and I never found true happiness again."  
  
Akane was wide eyed by what she had just heard. This was the first time that Grandpa happosai had ever been so wise and truthful.  
  
Happosai's speech continued. "Akane don't be like me. Don't throw your heart away just because you're afraid. That boy loves you. He has given up a cure for his curse without thinking for a second about the consequences just to save you. Go to him, release the anger from your heart and tell him the truth. Or else you will regret it the rest of your life."  
  
Akane stood up quickly and said, "Your right. I do love him. I won't give him up without a fight."  
  
"You go girl." Happosai commented.  
  
"Thanks grandpa. I am going to go change. You can help yourself to a few panties later if you like." Akane said as she ran into the house.  
  
"Maybe later dear." Happosai said quietly to himself. He then pulled out his pipe and began to blow smoke rings, while thinking about a time long past. "Cologne, Ai shiteru."  
  
"Hey Oyaji. WAKE UP!" Ranma shouted into his father's ear. This caused him to shoot up.  
  
"I think that we did pretty good." Dr. Tofu commented. "He looks pretty good in that old suit of mine."  
  
"I what?" Genma questioned. He then stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a snappy black suit, with a white shirt, and a pair of black-wired glass, to replace his classic pair. "Damn, I do look handsome.  
  
"Yes, well I decided that you would try to do your best to look better for your date." Ranma explained. "I mean mom has been trying on outfits for the past 3 hours looking for a good one for the date. So, you can thank me later." With that last comment Ranma walked out the door and left the clinic.  
  
Not five minutes later Nodaka Saotome appeared. She was in a black dress. "Hello, Honey, Tofu-Sensei, are you here?"  
  
On cue, Genma appeared. The husband and wife looked at each other in a way that they had not done in 10 years, for they were admiring each other's looks.  
  
Genma was the first to comment. "You look good dear."  
  
Nodaka blushed and said, "Not as good as you do dear."  
  
The couple walked out of the clinic arm and arm. Leaving only Doctor Tofu to admire the joys of having someone to call your own. Two seconds later, he got on the phone to call Kasumi.  
  
Nabiki was in her room Tallying up her the sum of her recent transaction. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door. Without looking up she said, "Enter."  
  
The door opened and closed with out a word being said. Nabiki noticed the silence and turned her head. Standing there was Akane in her best blue dress.  
  
"Well, how do I look?" Akane asked with a large smile on his face. The happiness seemed to radiate off her.  
  
"Wow Nichan. You look good." Nabiki commented. "May I ask why you are dressed up?" All ready knowing exactly what she was going to say.  
  
"I have decided to tell Ranma the truth." Akane admitted without a bit of hesitation in her voice.  
  
"Good for you. Can I ask what brought around this change in your attitude." Nabiki questioned.  
  
Akane turned towards the door. Before she left the room she turned her head back to Nabiki and said. "Trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
Ranma walked down the street. HIs mind was focused on the objection at hand. He stopped for a second and pulled out the ring. It sparked as it caught the last few rays of the setting sun. 'This ring.' he thought to himself. 'It signifies a lot. It signifies a new future for me and her. A future we will make together. Now if I can only say words that good when the time comes.'  
  
Ranma slid the ring back into his pocket and started walking. He passed a flower shop. He stood there for a second debating whether or not to buy flower. He dismissed the idea, thinking that the ring was more than enough to express his feelings.  
  
"Hello Ranma," a voice came from behind.  
  
Ranma slowly turned around only to find Akane standing before him. With the light of the setting sun behind her the young lady looked like a goddess to the young warrior.  
  
"Akane," Ranma said. His voice was a bit hoerse. It was filled with a dry fear. "Akane there is something important that I need to tell you."  
  
Fear quickly spread thru her mind. 'No,' she thought to herself. 'He's going to tell me he doesn't love me. That he choese something else. I can't let this happen.'  
  
Ranma, "Akane, I....  
  
to be continued...  
  
I know I know. I am just evil. Leaving you hanging on an edge like this. Well, there is still one more chapter to go. Which, I hope to have up in the next few days. My L33t has returned as a writer. I am rocking to the max here. I already wrote a Dragonball fic, which only took me a day. Please check it out. It has to do with Krillin and #18. I will keep writing. Peace out to all and May the L33t be with you. 


	3. The bearer of the Ring

Here it is the final. Many questions will finally get answered. Who is the ring for? Will Kane express her true feeling? And when will this writer ever be able to visit Hawaii? All these questions will be answered momentarily.  
  
Also, I have decided, since I had so many responses, that I will be doing some fics over the summer. Since summer starts for me in like 2 weeks, I should probably rest up till then. I SHOULD is the key words there, but I have final papers to write.  
  
Anyways here we go.  
  
The ring chapter 3  
  
"Akane I..."  
  
Before Ranma could finish his sentence, Akane flung her arms around his neck.  
  
"No!" Akane cried. Tear began to flow from her cheeks. "You can't. Please don't leave me again. I can't bear the thought of you not being in my life and I not being your companion. I.... I love you Ranma!"  
  
"Akane..." Ranma was shocked by the girl's words. He said nothing in reply and instead wrapped his arms around her and tried to stop her from crying. The world around the two seemed to void. The only thing that existed was them.  
  
The world around them was very distance indeed. For if Ranma was focused he would have notice a small ninja on the roof above him running toward the Kuno estate.  
  
"Master Kuno! Mistress Kodach!" Sasuke ran in screaming.  
  
The two insane siblings appeared and looked at their ninja servant.  
  
"What is it Sasuke?" Kuno questioned.  
  
"Yes." Kodachi added. "This had better be important, I was betting myself ready for the arrival of my darling Ranma."  
  
"I bring distressful news." Sasuke said. "I saw Saotome Ranma and Tendo Akane and they were, they were..."  
  
"They were what?" Kuno asked with anger is his eyes.  
  
"Embracing!" Sasuke finally announced.  
  
"NO!!" Kuno and Kodachi screamed in unison.  
  
"That evil wizard, he dares to taint my sweet flower known as Tendo Akane." Kuno shouted, as he got lost in his usual world. "I shall not let this come to pass. Sasuke, get my saber."  
  
"That hussy." Kodachi add to the already insane amount of mindless conversation. "How dare she touch my darling Ranma? I will not stand for this."  
  
Moments later the two Kuno siblings bolted out of the estate, and made a beeline toward Ranma and Akane.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity. Ranma finally brought space between himself and Akane. He looked deep into her eyes. They were a little red from crying. He always hated to see her cry. It hurt like hell.  
  
"Akane. Did you mean what you just said?" Ranma asked.  
  
Akane sniffed, smiled, and said, "With all my heart."  
  
Before Ranma could reply a heckle was heard coming toward them. The couple turned their head down the road to see "the black rose" hopping down the street towards them.  
  
"No," Akane shouted. "Not this. Not again." Akane wrapped her arms around Ranma's neck again. "Please don't leave again."  
  
"Unhand her devil!" came a cry from behind them. The two broke apart and turned to see Kuno there. He was holding the same katana that he attacked Ranma with at the failed wedding. "I shall not all you to harm Akane."  
  
A second later Kodachi arrived at there location and landed behind them. Ranma and Akane were in a pincer move.  
  
"Akane," Ranma whispered.  
  
"Yes," Akane answered.  
  
"If we stay together, fighting side by side, then there is not enemy that we can't defeat." Ranma announced proudly.  
  
'He wants me to be with him.' Akane realized. 'He loves me too.' "Alright. Let's do it."  
  
"Right." Ranma agreed as he unsheathed his mother's blade. "You take Kodachi. I'll get Kuno."  
  
In the next few second, Akane and Ranma launched a counterattack against the two psychotic siblings. Moments later, team Kuno was found launched into orbit.  
  
After the little warm up, Ranma an Akane decided to take a walk in the park. The full moon was hanging high in the sky. It's light was beginning cast onto the park, causing everything to be illuminated by this peaceful light. Ranma held Akane's hand as they strolled thru the park. They walked until they reached the pond in the center of the park. Then the two turned and faced each other.  
  
"Akane," Ranma began slowly. He was still a bit nervous about what he had to say. "Neither of us are good with our words. We're so afraid of being close that we keep pushing each other away, which just ends up hurting us anyways. "  
  
Akane simple nodded at Ranma's observation. She didn't want to say anything that would cause a fight.  
  
Ranma continued, "But I don't need any words to tell you how I feel." He reached into his pocket, got down on one knee and held out the his hand with the promise ring in the palm.  
  
Akane picked the ring up with her thumb and forefinger and slipped it on her finger. She held her hand up to get a better look at the ring, which glitter like a star in the sky from the moonlight.  
  
Ranma stood up and brought himself face to face with the woman he loved. Their arms interlocked around each other in a hold that could not be broken. Soon there lips met and couple expressed the first true kiss of their lives. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other's warmth. There was few words spoken the rest of the night between the two. No words were truly needed to express the love that was there.  
  
There would still be fights. And there would still be rivals, who would be jealous of the love they shared.  
  
Still this young couple are not without hope. The pack that they have made through there actions, through there hearts and sealed...by a ring.  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Ukyo sat tapping her fingers on the table. She signed heavily, "I guess Ran-chan's not coming.'  
  
She then got up and began to blow up all the candles that she had set up before. 'I guess he wasn't the one for me. I just wish I had a sign to show me what to do.'  
  
All of a sudden a knock came from the restaurant door. Ukyo slowly made her way there and put her hand on the door getting ready to open it. 'Maybe this is the sign.' She then opened the door.  
  
"Ukyo-san." Ryoga said in exhaustion. "I have been lost in the forests outside Sendai for the past 2 weeks."  
  
Ukyo smiled. "You know sugar why don't you come in. I'll get you a hot meal and then we'll see if we can't both find a little direction in life.  
  
The end.  
  
Well?? I know this is probably one of the most waffy endings anyone has ever heard. Still It has helped me regain that feeling of accomplishment that I wanted.  
  
Well first off would like to thank all who reviewed my fic. It makes me feel good to know that there are those out there who are not only reading my work, but are also enjoying it. Feel free to email me if anyone has any requests.  
  
Anyways, thanks to all. There will be more fanfics from this writer coming soon. Still, until then I am off to Illinois, the destination, Rosemont for AnimeCentral 2002. I recommend for all to call. It's going to rock.  
  
See you later, Space Cowboy. 


End file.
